


Tease

by rochi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Established Relationship, Fingering, Hand Job, M/M, Rimming, Tied arms/wrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochi/pseuds/rochi
Summary: Ohno and Nino like to tease each other.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> also posted in my [fic lj](http://rochiii.livejournal.com/379.html)

Arashi was in the middle of filming for VS Arashi. Ohno and Nino were sitting next to each other, watching the opponent team play Koro Koro Viking.

Nino was getting bored however, and quickly put his hand on Ohno’s thigh and squeezed. Ohno jolted from his seat and lightly slapped Nino's hand off his thigh. “N-Nino stop. It tickles…”

“I know.” Nino gave a kittenish smile in response.

Nino likes to tease, Ohno knows this. Whether on camera, off camera, and even during sex.

That night, Ohno was at Nino’s house on Nino’s invitation.

“Please…” Ohno’s breath hitched as he felt Nino lick his cock again. Looking down, he saw Nino smiling. If he wasn't tied up he could have just held on to Nino's head to face fuck him, but he had agreed to being tied up. Nino's been stimulating him on and off, and honestly, he just wanted to come.

“Impatient aren't we?” Nino gripped Ohno's cock and directed it to his mouth again.

Sometimes Ohno would like to tease him in return, to get revenge. That night, Nino opened up a chance for him to do so.

Nino rubbed Ohno's wrists after untangling the rope. “Thank you, Oh-chan.” Smiling sweetly, Nino lightly kissed Ohno’s lips.

Ohno simply tilted his head in question while holding onto his wrists.  

“I knew you'd agree to doing something like this... being tied up and all... but still, thank you. If you want to… also do this to me, it's okay.” Nino’s ears started to turn red.

He's so cute when he's embarrassed, Ohno thought. “How about tomorrow, then?”

The next day came, and Ohno was once again at Nino’s house for the night.

Ohno smiled while looking at Nino, wrists tied together and arms tied to the back of the armchair.

“You're so cute, Nino.” Ohno settled his right hand on Nino's thigh. Ohno slowly slid his hand over Nino's thigh back and forth. Nino was wearing shorts, as requested by Ohno. “You're thighs are cute. Everything about you is cute.” Ohno looked up at Nino as he squeezed his thigh.

“Ah!” Nino’s thighs jerked. “Oh-chan, what are you- ah!” His thighs jerked again after Ohno gave another squeeze.

“This responsive even though I'm just squeezing your thighs, huh?” Nino tried closing his thighs, but Ohno's hand sank in the between them to touch the inner part. Ohno slid his hand further, the side of his pinky finger already coming in contact with Nino's clothed crotch. Nino was already hard. “Did you get turned on from being tied up?”

“I- ugh!” Nino bit his lip as Ohno gave a squeeze to his inner thigh. “Please, just-” Nino's voice rang higher in Ohno's ears.

“Please, what?” Ohno had both hands on Nino's thighs, his fingers slid underneath the hem of Nino's shorts. He slid them back and forth, applying pressure with his thumbs. Nino's thighs were trembling.

He looked up at Nino's face. Nino's eyes were closed and his ears were already red.

“What do you want me to do, Nino?” Ohno stopped his hands which made Nino open his eyes.

“Please… m-my thighs… touch- squeeze...them more…” Nino said quietly as he spread his legs, giving Ohno a sight of his inner thighs.

“You liked it?” Ohno's stroked his thumbs more closely to Nino's inner thigh. Nino nodded, making some soft high-pitched noises, as his thighs trembled.

“Yes, I like it a lot, Oh-chan… Ah!” Ohno squeezed Nino's thighs repeatedly, Nino continuously making noises as he did so. “You're such a t-tease.”

“I can go further than that.”

“E-eh? Can you really?” Even with his dick rock hard, and his thighs still trembling from Ohno's touches, Nino still tried to put up a snarky attitude.

Ohno took on Nino’s challenge, and untied his arms from the chair but kept his wrists tied. “Bed. Face down, ass in the air.” Ohno commanded and Nino followed through. Nino parted his legs wider, expecting Ohno to fuck him soon. “You look hot like this.” Ohno touched Nino’s asscheeks, and started massaging them.

Nino moaned, wanting Ohno to get on with fucking him already. He felt his shorts being slid down to his thighs and his ass getting exposed. “Cute.” Ohno held onto Nino’s asscheeks again and parted them to show more of Nino’s hole.

“Oh-chan, what are you—” Nino's sentence was cut short when he felt a wet and warm sensation on his hole. “Fuck.” He muttered.

Ohno started rimming him, slurping around his hole noisily. Nino felt Ohno's saliva slide down his ass and thighs as he continued. It felt great and Nino was getting turned on from the noises but his cock was neglected. With his wrists tied he can't touch it himself, so he pleaded. “Plea-please... touch me...” 

“Needy.” Ohno laughed. He wanted to tease Nino all night but he's not that merciless so he grabbed the lube bottle on the nightstand and slicked his hands. He touched Nino’s dick, and inserted two lubed fingers in Nino’s asshole.

Nino moaned, finally feeling Ohno's hand and fingers. However, Ohno didn't move. “Oh-chan what are you doing—”

“I’m touching you aren't I?” Ohno chuckled from behind him, obviously enjoying teasing Nino.

Frustrated, Nino pushed his ass back on Ohno's fingers. “Please move, please fuck me.”

“You desperately wanting to be fucked is so hot though.” Ohno said but gave in and jacked off Nino while fingering his ass.

“Shit—” Nino kept pushing his ass back on Ohno fingers, getting as much stimulation as he could from Ohno’s fingers.

Ohno’s fingers hit repeatedly at Nino's prostate, eliciting loud and sharp moans from Nino. One fast pump into Nino's ass, and he came on the bedsheet. Ohno continued with his movements until Nino stopped coming.

Exhausted, Nino brought his ass down, bending his knees. “Oh-chan, that was tiring.”

“That's what you get for tickling me!” Ohno said as he untied Nino’s wrists.

Nino grinned to himself on the bed. “That's more motivation for me to do it, you know.”


End file.
